1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a removable case that can be used, for example, to receive removable media or to enclose wireless network interface controllers.
2. Related Art
Form factor peripheral interfaces are commonly used in computers for memory cards, as well as a wide variety of other applications and devices, including network cards and modems. These memory cards are designed primarily for use in portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, digital cameras, mobile phones, MP3 players, and video game consoles. In order to facilitate the transfer of data from these memory cards, the memory cards are designed to be removable from and insertable back into an appropriate memory card slot or peripheral interface slot within the portable electronic device.
In some electronic devices, the memory card can only be partially inserted into the memory card slot or peripheral interface slot. This leaves a portion of the memory card sticking out of the memory card slot, thereby allowing a user to remove the memory card by pulling the card out via the exposed portion. However, such exposure makes the memory card prone to accidental breakage and inadvertent ejection, as well as leaving the memory card open to contamination from dust and other elements.
Some electronic devices try to resolve these issues by inserting the memory cards completely into the slot, or otherwise enclosing the memory cards using a protective cover. As such, the portable electronic devices must provide an ejection mechanism to eject an inserted memory card from the slot in order for the memory card to be removed.
However, should the ejection mechanism fail, the inserted memory card or peripheral interface card would not be removable from the slot without the use of a tool. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative card removal mechanism that does not interfere with the functions of the portable electronic device, the memory card, or the peripheral interface card.
In recent years, technological advancement in the memory card industry has resulted in rapid miniaturization of memory cards, resulting in a number of different memory card formats, such as CompactFlash, Memory Stick, Secure Digital (SD), and microSD. For example, microSD cards are smaller in size and generally have higher memory capacities than its predecessor SD card format. In addition, there are also differences between microSD cards and SD cards in the arrangements of their contact terminals. Due to these differences, compatibility between different formats is problematic. In response to this compatibility issue, the industry created adapters to enable the use of newer memory cards and peripheral interface cards with older peripheral interfaces. One such memory card adapter is described in U.S. Pat. No. RE42,410.
Most memory card adapters are similar to the one depicted in U.S. Pat. No. RE42,410, where the smaller memory card (for example, a miniSD card) is inserted into the memory card adapter (for example, a miniSD/SD card adapter) with the miniSD card's contact terminals aligned toward the front of the adapter. The adapter's internal and external contact terminals are also located at the front portion of the adapter. The adapter can then be inserted, front portion first, into the appropriate device (for example, an SD card reader). However, this arrangement poses several problems.
First, unless the electronic device has a protective cover enclosing the memory card adapter, the memory card can potentially slip out of the memory card adapter since there are no structures holding the back edge of the memory card in place. Second, even if the memory card does not slide out entirely, a slight change in the position of the memory card will create a card read error. If this occurs during data transfer, it can result in memory card failure or data corruption. Third, unprotected memory cards are exposed to the elements, which can lead to loss of data or premature memory card failure. Therefore, there is a need for a memory card adapter that provides a protective cover for a memory card and secures the memory card in place.
All patents, patent applications, articles, books, specifications, other publications, documents and things referenced herein are hereby incorporated herein by this reference in their entirety for all purposes. To the extent of any inconsistency or conflict in the definition or use of a term between any of the incorporated publications, documents or things and the text of the present document, the definition or use of the term in the present document shall prevail.